Meetings
by omega brane
Summary: A tale of how Death the Kid met the Thompson sisters, punched a bear, and joined a circus. Except none of the last two happened. Just the first. Canada. Look, read it, will you?


**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater. If I did, the franchise probably would lose quality fast.**

**Read and Review, please. Don't like, read anyways, I need the criticism.**

New Jersey. What a horrid burb. Smelly, filthy, and Kid was sure he just saw a cockroach. But these were not the worst part.

The place was asymmetrical. So asymmetrical. It was infuriating on so many levels. But Kid couldn't dwell on it for long. He had a kishin egg to hunt!

Sure, he didn't have a weapon, but as a Reaper, he was fairly confident he could handle it. After all, he was highly durable, had fast reflexes, and was quite a spiffy dresser, if he did say so himself. The last part wasn't exactly relevant, but it was nonetheless true.

He was tracking a Kishin Egg known as Orlock . Not THE Orlock, of course, but a Kishin Egg who had taken the name. A rather disgusting individual whom Kid was sure had not taken a bath in years. At least, that was the indication his smell was giving.

You probably want information about Kids location beyond a simple, 'New Jersey', correct? Well then, Death the Kid was currently in an alley, tracking Orlock. He was avoiding a direct confrontation due to his lack of knowledge concerning Orlocks abilities. Judging from what he saw with his soul perception, he likely didn't have access to any of the high end skills that come with being a more powerfull Kishin Egg, but you know what they said, better careful than dead.

Them being absolutely no one, of course. Not even Kid said that. Of course, the phrase was still absolutely true.

Anyways, Kid was in no hurry. He had plenty of time. Not like Orlock was about to mug somebody right the-

Well. This was troubling. He spied another soul. A terrified one. Looks like Orlock was trying to get his third victim. Time to intervene. Kid rushed forward, quickly turning into the alley that Orlock was in.

"I'mma have some FUN with you, bitch! Then, then I'mma kill you, cook ya REAL slow. Hehehehehe."

The Kishin was currently standing over some woman, an elderly lady, laughing, his face having a rather pointy appearance. He was bald, of course.

"You. Kishin Egg. Stop. Now." Said Kid, getting into a fighting stance. The Kishin Egg, surprised, turned around. "What the fu-" Kids fist smashed into his face. Knocking the Pre-Kishin flat. Glancing at the cowering woman, Kid spoke. "Ma'am, you may want to vacate the premise. This may get ugly." Staring at kid for a moment, her eyes wide, the Woman nodded, and fled. Now that the civilian was out of the way, Kid moved his gaze back to the Pre-Kishin, who was standing back up. Ugly. Ugly ugly ugly. Half the side of his face was drooping, a visible sign of his corruption. "You little punk. You want to be a hero? Huh? I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you, eat your soul! I am Orlock! I am darkness! I am unable to be killed by a huma-"

"Well, I WAS going to let you go on with your little speech there," Said Kid, interrupting him, a slight smirk on his face. "But you see, you have made a little mistake in your tirade."

The Pre-Kishin blinks, shocked that someone would interrupt him. His snarl returns shortly, however. "Oh yeah, what mistake was that, you little goth punk?"

"Simple. You assumed I w-" Orlock rushed forward, drawing his knife and plunging it into Kids chest.

….

….

….

….

….

"May I finish what I was saying? Or will you stab me once more? I mean, you can try, but it will be a rather futile gesture."

The prekishin, shocked, back steps. Leaving his blade in Kid. Rolling his eyes, Kid moves his hands, yanking the blade out.

"W-what the hell are you?!" says the Kishin Egg, nearly screaming.

"AS I was saying, you assumed I was human. I am a reaper, a god of death, souls, and ORDER. You have committed a grave sin, Orlock. I am here to rectify it. "

The Kishin backed up a little. "You're a huhwha?" Getting his act together, the pre-Kishin turned and fled. Unlike Kid, however, it was clear that the Pre-Kishin had not studied a map of the back alleys. Seeing as, of the three routes he could have took, the one he chose trapped him in a dead end. Whistling, Kid strolled after him. After all, dead end. No particular rush.

He wondered what he would have for dinner tonight. Maybe some pasta? No, he had had that last night. Steak? No, too much of a hassle to find a symmetrical steak. Lobster? Yes, he quite liked that idea. Lobster, with a side of… what went good with lobster? Bread? Ravioli? Yes, Lobster with a side of Italian bread, some ravioli, and either lemonade or tea. All arranged to be symmetrical, of course.

As Kid strolled, he eventually came upon Orlock attempting to lift open a manhole cover. He blinked. His maps had NOT indicated the presence of a sewer entrance! Cursed MapMakerTM! As soon as he was done here, he would send a complaint to their CEO! Or whomever was to blame.

Luckily, Orlock was having no luck opening the manhole cover. "Orlock! Back away from the manhole!" Kid shouted. Jumping up like a cat that has had its tail trod upon, Orlock backed up, right into a brick wall. Glancing around the alley, no doubt looking for an alternate avenue of escape. Upon not finding any, he slumped, and raised his hands, A dirty smirk on his face. Not to say it was lecherous or was smug, merely that it was, well, dirty. Again, Orlock rarely bathed. Kid briefly wondered what he was up to.

"Alright, I surrender. Take me to the cops or whatever."

Kid gave a rather deadpan look. This imbecile thought Kid would take him to the police.

Kid had studied Orlocks record quite thoroughly. Orlock had been in and out of custody and jail for years, and knew how to game the system. Handing him to the police would just result in him being free by noon. Besides which, Kids very job entailed harvesting this mans soul. Sure, he would have to give the soul to his father until he had weapons, but he still needed to wipe this piece of scum off the earth.

"….Not happening. Unfortunately, for you at least, your souls has become corrupt enough that it needs to be removed from general circulation, so to speak. And I doubt anyone has a method for removing souls without killing the body. So sorry, maybe you will have better luck next life."

Orlocks eyes widened. "No…" He whispered, terrified, as Kid began his advance.

I could tell you all the gory details about how Kid ripped Orlocks head off, but infact, Kid killed him by snapping his neck. It was quick, clean, and rather boring. His body evaporating, Orlocks soul hovered, surrounded by a pink aura. Grabbing it, Kid placed it in his pocket. "Now that that is all said and done, time to arrange a lift. Pulling out a pocket mirror, Kid breathed on the glass, fogging it. He then put in his fathers number. The image changed from kids reflection, to a room filled with crosses, a few guillotines, and Kids father, Lord Death, Shinigami, The Grim Reaper.

Who looked rather ridiculous, what with his funny mask, his odd, many angled crooked body, and his hands, which resembled giant foam fists. And let us not forget his rather comic, high pitched voice.

"Hey hey hey, Kiddo, whats shaking? You take down Orlock yet?"

"I did, Father. It was too easy."

"Very good! I'm proud your first mission was a success! We should throw a party! OH, I know, we'll have spirit go get a cake, I'll set up decorations, and we can have Sid get some games to play, and we'll invite the whole city!"

"Father, I am glad you wish to celebrate my first mission, but don't you think throwing a city wide party is overreacting a tad? Besides which, I would prefer if any celebrations we had were quite, small affairs and not public spectacles."

"Oh all right. Party pooper. Can we still get a cake?"

Kid sighed. His father could be so…childish sometimes. That being said, Kid knew his father was teasing. Mostly. After all, who didn't like cake?

"Very well. Let's get a white cake. And ice cream." Said Kid.

"Oooh, and soda, can't have a party without soda!" Replied his Father.

"…Make it root beer, and we have a deal."

"Done! Now, I'm assuming you want a portal back here?"

"That would be grand, Father. I grow weary of this city." Kid said, glancing at the filth surrounding him. Ew. He just saw a rat.

"A-Okay, opening portal in a-one, a-two, a-three, presto!"

A small portal opened up, one that would lead straight to the Death Room. Kid stepped forward.

**A FEW HOURS LATER!111!11!1111!1one**

Kid was stuffed. He had just returned from the small celebration, and he was very, very full. He had eaten his lobster dinner, with the desert he had discussed with his father earlier. He had also played a few board games. All in all, not a bad night. He waddled into his home, and headed to the left bathroom. Changing into his sleepwear, he went to his bedroom, and laid down. On his nightstand was a glass jar, filled with the soul he had gotten. He did pretty good for not having a weapon. That being said, he was still a reaper, and he still needed a weapon, because not all pre-kishins he fought would be as weak as that one. Ah well. He was tired. Weapons could wait …till morning….zzzzzzzzzz

And Death the Kid did sleep. Meanwhile, across the nation, two sisters woke up, and prepared to start their day anew.

**AN: So, how was it? This is my first 'story' story, or story in a story format, as I like to call it. I intend to do multiple chapters, each concerning the Thompson sisters or kid. I don't intend to do a pairing, but that may change, as I always though Kid/Patty and Kid/Liz were adorable pairings. And I know stories like this have been done to death, stories concerning how Kid met his weapons, but I am fairly new to writing, and thought this would be a good way to get some practice in. Anyways, read and review, and please, don't spare my feelings. I would like to know how bad I suck, and in what ways. After all, if you can't get good criticism, what can you get?**


End file.
